1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for indoor/outdoor call judgment, and more particularly to a method which utilizes the event logs in a cellular network to determine whether the user is located in an indoor place but with outdoor serving Cell services in a cellular network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the cellular networks evolve, the need of high-speed data transmission in addition to the enhancement of general Internet is also exploding. Operators need to increase their emphasis on the service coverage's signal quality. Through the positioning algorithm, an operator can denote the specific user on the specific location of the Cell's coverage to troubleshoot possible call quality problems. The location place of the antenna can be divided into Indoor type or Outdoor type. The antenna pattern can be divided into Sector and Omni, depending on the characteristics of the antenna base stations. If the operator can distinguish different types of user location so that they may quickly get the solution for improving the service environment for special serving issue, such as interference or call issue like unexpected drop call. As interior architecture cannot always be provisioned by indoor antenna, service calls most still rely on the coverage of the outdoor antenna. To classify the calls made from indoor location but serviced by outdoor antenna, the identification method is proposed in the present invention. So that the operator can distinguish between likely indoor versus outdoor calls or transmissions for various purposes, such as optimizing the network, choosing proper traffic offload method, improving applications based on the subscribers' indoor versus outdoor status, etc.
Currently, there are many solutions on the positioning, such as GPS positioning, mobile positioning, event-log positioning, triangulation, time difference positioning, and etc. After the positioning, we still don't know the location is indoor or outdoor, if we don't have GPS for outdoor detection. The present invention introduces a method for determine whether the user is located in the indoor place but with outdoor serving Cell services. This subject is related to the calculation method proposed herein, which allows the computer system to utilize network-side event-log data collection to determine if a call, user, event, or device to be indoors or outdoors. The method uses those data for classifying the data set and using algorithm to distinguish the indoor calls automatically and with confidence.